


Getting Lost In Your Lips

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, Gen, Humor, Kissing, Old Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Prompt: We bet and you lost, so you have to do it.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Getting Lost In Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

Kol was looking smug; putting his cards down he smiled victoriously, “Straight flush. I win darling.”

“That’s- no, no no, that’s impossible. You totally cheated didn’t you?” she accused, knowing him too well by now, to understand he’d do anything to win.

“It doesn’t matter either way, you have no proof for that insubstantial and ridiculous claim. Basically what I mean to say is, we bet and you lost, so you _have_ to do it.”

“Ugh, fine. What do I have to do?”

“Simple enough, when my brother comes in, you have to kiss him. No explanation, just a big, wet, sloppy kiss.” 

“I am not kissing Elijah, I think Katherine would murder me, and weirdly enough, I’m not in the mood to die.”

“I’m not talking about that prissy, boring suit. The other one Caroline, _you know who_.”

“I think it’d be a crime, seeing as Henrik is still a minor. In a few years maybe, but not right now.”

“I’m talking about _Nik_ , I want you to _kiss_ Nik.”

“Sorry, I don’t know any Nik’s.” she smiled sweetly, poison dripping from her every word.

“Darling, play dumb all you like, but you lost. I won, and therefore you must do this. I’ve never known you to be a quitter, wouldn’t want to start now would you?”

“Fine, I’ll kiss Klaus - but just know this Kol - right now I hate your stupid face just as much as I hate his.”

“Fantastic, this will be fun.”

“You have a very weird definition of fun. Not to mention that your voyeuristic tendencies are very wrong, especially when they involve one of your siblings.”

“Did you just call me a pervert? _Thank you_.”

“Everyone knows you’re a pervert Kol.” Klaus said, entering the living room.

Caroline groaned and got up, making a beeline for Klaus and mentally readying herself to kiss him. The truth was that she didn’t quite hate him as much as advertised; yes, she couldn’t stand him most of the time, and he could be a pompous jerk, but he also listened to her, paid attention, and most of all, was super hot - he might even have starred in some of her fantasies. Still, she didn’t really want to kiss him - _not at all_ , nope.

Klaus just stared at her quizzically, until she grabbed his shirt and kissed him. He wasn’t quite sure of what was happening or why, but the moment he grasped that Caroline Forbes - the wonderful bane of his existence - was actually kissing him, he went with it. Holding her face, he deepened it, tracing her lips with his tongue, waiting for her to give way to him. 

Caroline pulled his hair, scratched his back, felt his muscles underneath her nimble hands and melted into his soft touch in return. Forcefully taking the lead, her tongue entered his warm mouth, and she only wanted more - _she wanted everything_ , and Klaus would gladly give it to her.

Clapping boredly, Kol spoke up, “Well, this was boring, but good for you lovebirds. I have to go now, so enjoy yourselves. Toodles.” 

Now awkwardly standing in each other’s spaces, both of them just watched as Kol left the house; staying quiet until they heard the car’s engine roar and fade. _What now?_

Tenderly Klaus rubbed her lower lip, “That was a surprise. Who knew Caroline Forbes would actually-”

Throwing caution to the wind, Caroline threw herself at him - at least his way he’d be quiet, and she’d be happy.

Klaus went with it - a smirk on his face - and picked her up. With her legs crossed behind him, he started walking towards his room. Finally having the woman of his dreams in his hands, he was going to do everything in his power so she’d never want to leave. Caroline didn’t love him, not yet, but she would - just as much as he loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
